


(授权翻译）for you, i'll do anything by Tine_J2

by sunshinedark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Attempted Rape, Bottom Sam, M/M, Mob!Dean, Priest Sam, Street Kids, implied child prostitution, underage at the beginning
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinedark/pseuds/sunshinedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sam和dean在街上长大，这让他们的生活朝截然不同的方向发展</p>
            </blockquote>





	(授权翻译）for you, i'll do anything by Tine_J2

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For you, I'll do anything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632409) by [Tina_J2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina_J2/pseuds/Tina_J2). 



> 原梗; 我可以点一个黑道大佬dean/ 神父Sam的梗吗~~也许还可以加点情趣玩具，比如说假阳具

====

当他们的父亲去世—心脏病发—的时候，dean没有浪费时间。他们的母亲早去世了，所以他们没有仍在世的直系亲属，dean知道等待他们的将是什么。孤儿院，他们会在那儿度过少年时期，然后dean也许会在16岁的时候被送入外面的世界，留下他的宝贝弟弟一个人。

而dean永远不会离开Sam。

他们剩下的只有彼此了。

所以在警察站在前门等着孤儿服务中心的人来时，他抓了两个背包，往里头塞满衣服和食物，拿着他父亲的军刀和藏在床垫下的现金，牵着他十岁弟弟的手将他拽出了后门。

 

Dean千方百计为他们找到了一个小的储藏室。他们将脏兮兮的床垫铺在地板上，将少得可怜的东西放在用作架子的箱子上。

在街上生活并不容易。薄薄的几张钞票和劣质的食物，有的是偷来的，有的是乞讨来的，还有替街上的流氓跑腿得来的…而当这些都无法维持生计时，Sam有时候会看到dean和一些年纪大的男人一起消失。

有一次他们一起躺在床上，Sammy紧紧靠进dean的怀里，他问起他哥哥消失的事。他知道有些孩子会为了钱和男人做那事。“只是吸几口老二，Sammy，没什么可担心的。”是dean简短的回答。Sam又往dean怀里挤了挤。他不喜欢dean轻松的口气，眼泪烧得他眼眶疼。

就在那个晚上，Sam决定自己也要帮忙。偷钱的时候要更快更有技巧，他再也不想看到自己的哥哥和别的男人一起离开。

 

但他所有的技巧在那个时刻都没派上用场，那个真正改变他们生命轨迹的时刻。

12岁的Sam自信过头，偷了一个地方混混的钱包。他没想到的是那家伙反应快得惊人，很快Sam就在一个巷子里被堵住了。他被紧紧压在墙上，混混的手死死掐住他的喉咙。然后，有张嘴凑到他嘴边，一个刺耳的声音低声威胁说Sam可怜的小屁股将会为他的大胆付出代价。

他试着反抗，但丝毫不是那大个子的对手。很快，男人压着他跪了下来，一只大手将他的头摁进了地里，他的裤子从腿上被撕了下来。Sam哭泣着乞求着，无济于事，他耳边传来拉链拉开的声音，有什么又湿又钝的东西抵住了他。

Sam紧紧闭上了眼睛。屏住了呼吸。

“SAMMY!!!”

Sam的眼睛刷一下睁开，背后的重量一下子消失了，他感觉爬起来躲到了墙边。

他看到了dean，他哥哥从后面用胳膊环住大个子的脖子将他拖开，然后一阵银光在男人喉咙口闪过，血喷了出来。

接下来的一切都是一闪而过。Sam记得dean站在那儿，血喷溅到他脸上胳膊上，他捧住Sam的脸颊将他拉到怀里抱着他走回了小屋。他记得自己躺在床垫上，哭得喘不过气。Dean用温柔的声音哄他，亲吻他的前额和脸颊，抹去那些泪水。他还记得最后终于让他安静下来的是dean落下来的嘴唇。他闭上了眼睛，体会那嘴唇的柔软。

第二天，dean让他去当地的教堂。那儿的神父有过一些医疗经验，Sam仍然有呼吸困难的后遗症。

然后Sam遇到了Jim神父。

同一天，当地黑帮大佬的一个亲信Benny，找上了dean。他打倒一个身材是他两倍的混混并用一把匕首要了他的命的事，没能逃脱他们的视线。

Dean享受新生活带来的快钱，他爬得很快，在不法之徒的世界里为自己打响了名声。

 

他们俩的关系在那晚之后就变了。Sam寻求安抚和dean提供保护的本能转化成了亲吻，抚摸，对彼此越来越强烈的需要。很快，dean就有能力将他们的家搬进了一座小公寓。他们有了一架真正的床、家具、自来水，在饿的时候也有了食物。

Jim神父帮助Sam进了学校得到好的教育。作为交换Sam在教堂帮忙，干些打扫卫生的活。逐渐的，dean回来的时候衣服上总沾着血迹，拳头上带着伤口。Sam开始在周日礼拜的时候去教堂帮忙。Dean不喜欢Sam越来越多地参与教堂的事务，Sam不喜欢dean成了罪犯。

他们第一次吵得很凶时，还差点打了起来，但推推搡搡很快变成了火热的吻和身体的摩擦，那天14岁的Sam把第一次给了他的哥哥。

Sam把越来越多的时间贡献给教堂。他懂得他和他哥哥所犯的罪，每次性爱过后他都会祈祷。Dean睡在旁边。但无论Sam内心觉得一切有多肮脏多糟糕，dean都是他的整个世界。他没法停止Dean对于他们做的事从没有一丝忏悔。他甚至热爱这一切。他在操Sam的时候会说，“看看你，有多喜欢你哥哥的老二”，在Sam吸他老二的时候会叫他“我乖巧的小弟弟。”

Sam讨厌这个。Sam喜欢这个。Sam想将这样的生活抛在脑后。Sam像需要空气一样离不开dean。

然后Jim神父提供了一个机会—Sam可以离开，成为一名神父。

不敢面对dean，Sam在他哥哥出门的时候收拾了东西，走出了家门。

Dean找到了他，毋庸置疑。他给了寄了满是怒气的信，却从没有真的现身带他离开。

 

五年过去了，他们之间只有寥寥几句的信。

现在的dean，用计谋、冷血和暗杀一步步爬了上去，最终将整个城市的黑帮都置于了掌控之下。

之后Sam回到了老教堂，作为一名真正的神父，给Jim神父帮忙。

回去的第一个晚上，他正跪在房间的地上祈祷，门突然开了。他的哥哥走了进来。

Sam的呼吸停止了。在经历了一切之后，dean现在站在那儿。斜靠着关上的门，绿色的眼睛看着他。Dean的肩膀变宽了，衣服下面是绷紧的肌肉。他的脸上带着严峻，当他最终勾起嘴角时，他的微笑里带上了一抹邪恶。

Sam只来得及直起腰。

 “站住！”

他哥哥发出的简短的两个字，勾起了他骨髓深处最强烈的渴望。欲望像疼痛一样在他下腹凝聚。

突然间dean就来到了他身后跪在了他腿间。Dean的胳膊环过来，滚烫的手探到睡衣底下按压着赤裸的肌肤。火热的气息和嘴唇扑到脖子上，一路逡巡到脸颊。Sam的气息变得不稳，他试着转身，想用唇找到他哥哥的嘴。Dean抓住他的下巴，不让他靠近。Dean的嘴啃咬亲吻着他的脖子，手很快脱下了Sam的上衣，睡裤也被推了下来，一双手的手指碾压拉扯着敏感的乳头，另一只手逗弄着勃起的阴茎。

Sam感觉头重脚轻呼吸困难。语不成句的一连串“dean，dean，dean”从嘴里跑了出来。

然后湿热的手指进入了他。Sam惊呼一声，又呻吟起来。真疼。太久了。Dean的一只手在他上半身游走，另一只手在他两腿之间，一根、两根、三根手指在他体内抽插，将他扩张开。指尖戳到了他体内甜蜜的小点，Sam的臀部不受控制地撞击迎合。

“依然是属于你哥哥的荡妇，”dean火热的气息搔刮着他的耳朵。一只手伸过来捂住Sam的嘴，dean开始往里进。Sam无声尖叫，祈求着上帝，渴求着dean。

 

高潮过后，dean仍待在他体内，直到阴茎因为变软而滑了出来。

Sam头靠在床上，仍然呼吸不稳，他听着dean穿衣服的声音，然后有什么东西被扔到了床垫上。他抬起头，在他紧紧抓着念珠的手旁，躺着个黑色的肛塞。Sam的呼吸一下停止了，浑身的血液一下加速流窜起来。Dean的手拽住他的头发，将他的头往后拉过去，嘴唇在他耳边粗粝地低语，“明天我会去告解室。我会和你一起进去，然后我会扯下你的裤子操你，直到你求我停下。你最好把这个塞进去，自己准备好，因为我不会浪费时间给你扩张!”

然后dean的嘴唇找到了他的。他的唇滚烫而有力，在这么久之后终于吻了过来。他啃咬着，舌头寻找着入口，Sam在他唇下因为渴望而颤抖。

吻结束得未免太快。很快，dean就消失了。

 


End file.
